


Work buddy

by Ka_she_who_lurks



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Doom (Video Games)
Genre: Because you know how chatty he is, Doomguy uses sign language, Gen, Henry understands sign language because plot, and also because he's the kind of guy who'd try to learn once he met someone who uses it, just a short scene that popped into my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25408099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ka_she_who_lurks/pseuds/Ka_she_who_lurks
Summary: Ok, so we have a videogame protagonist who traverses strange environments while fighting mindlessly violent monstrosities that may or may not have once been human before they were killed to advance someone else's callous demonically themed plans.And then there's Doomguy.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Work buddy

An axe broke through the planks closing off the exit of a somewhat aged building.

Doomguy raised his shotgun, but the man that burst through - a bit older, wild-eyed, and covered in black fluids - was fully human.

"I'm out? I'm out! I'm really..." the man looked around him, at his hands, at the sky, and choked back a sob.   
Then his eyes fell on Doomguy.

"Who are you?" signed Doomguy.

"Oh, I'm Henry, I just... I just went through... a lot. On repeat, it feels like."

"Ever kill any demons?"

"Just the one. And I had help. And I got very lucky."

Doomguy shrugged. One was just where you started, he figured. It was a much better start than zero, or dying.  
He took an appraising look at the axe.

"You need some better gear. And probably some armor. How do you like shotguns?"

**Author's Note:**

> And then they go through hell to get Henry back to Linda.
> 
> Joey may or may not show up as an endboss. (Let's be honest "I own thousands of them" towards the souls of your employees is exactly the kind of attitude a Doom endboss might have)


End file.
